Four
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A lot can happen in four years...
1. one

Four years. Fourth eight months. One thousand, four hundred and sixty one days. That's how long it has been since Carla returned to Weatherfield. That's how long it has been since Liam finally admitted to Maria that he'd been sleeping with Carla. So much has happened in the past four years that completely changed both Liam and Carla's lives.

* * *

'Mummy, you're home!' Jasmine says instantly running towards Carla as she makes her way through the front door followed by Liam.

'I am, sweetie... We brought someone for you to meet.' Carla replies glancing down at the carseat Liam is carrying.

'Is that my baby sister?' Jasmine asks as Michelle appears behind her.

'It is... Shall we go into the living room and you can properly meet her?' Carla suggests and Jasmine nods her head. She rushes into the living room causing Carla to smile.

'She's been so excited... Congratulations!' Michelle says stepping forward and hugging Carla.

'Thank you. And thank you so much for staying with her, Chelle.' Carla replies.

Things between Michelle and Carla weren't the best after she found out Liam was Jasmine's father. None of the Connor family were happy with Liam's decision to leave Maria and get with Carla. His parents hated the idea that he was in love with 'Paul's girl' and that they'd had a child together. Eventually they began to come round to the situation although his parents never fully accepted Carla back into the family and never attended their wedding.

'Congratulations, Liam... She's beautiful.' Michelle says smiling as Carla makes her way into the living room.

'Thanks... Come on through and meet her properly.' He replies.

'No. Shouldn't this be a moment for just the three of you?' She asks.

'Don't be silly, come through and meet your niece.' He replies. They make their way into the living room and Liam places he carseat down in front of Carla.

'Do you know what her name is, Jasmine?' Liam asks lifting the little girl onto his knee.

'Cinderella?' The little girl replies causing him to smile.

'No, we didn't call her Cinderella. This is your little sister, Penelope Hope Connor.' Carla says as she bends down and lifts the newborn into her arms.

'She's so pretty, mummy...' Jasmine almost whispers as she stares at the baby.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Liam asks as he makes his way over to where Carla curled up on the sofa, Penelope fast asleep in her arms.

'Mmm... I'm tired.' She admits glancing at Jasmine who is happily playing with a tea set on the floor.

'I'm not surprised. Why don't you go upstairs for a lie down?' He suggests sitting down beside her.

'No... I just, I don't know. Can you just hold me?' She asks shuffling closer to him.

'Of course. Can you believe we have two daughters? Jasmine and Penelope... How did we get here?' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Luck I suppose.' She replies smiling.

'I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now...' He says.

'I've got three beautiful girls to come home to everyday and to be honestly, life couldn't get any better than that.' He adds as Jasmine runs over to them.

'Can I cuddle?' She asks and Liam smiles.

'Course you can baby...' He replies. She climbs up onto the sofa and cuddles into his side.

'Well isn't this just perfect.' Carla mumbles placing a kiss on Penelope's head.

'This is better than perfect.' Liam says smiling.

* * *

'Hey... Daddy's sleeping.' Carla whispers as she slowly gets up off the sofa with Penelope in her arms. She glances down at Liam and Jasmine who are both fast asleep.

'Will mummy show you your bedroom? Let's go upstairs.' She says smiling. She makes her way upstairs and into the nursery. A couple of months after Jasmine's first birthday Liam and Carla moved into a new build not far from Weatherfield, a nice little three bedroom detached house in a nice area.

'This is your bedroom, sweetheart. You won't sleep in here just yet though but it's pretty isn't it?' Carla says glancing around the room. Penelope whimpers causing Carla to smile.

'You've got an amazing big sister who loves you so much, Penelope. But you also have two big brothers who live in heaven. Daddy had a baby boy, Paul, who was born five years ago and I know daddy misses him loads. Then you're big brother, Lucas, was born two years ago... But he was just too little and poorly to live, Penelope. But they'll always be in our heart, we'll never forget any of them.' Carla says, tears filling her eyes.

'But we've got you now and you're just so precious and so, so beautiful, aren't you?' She adds biting her bottom lip and glancing down at her newborn daughter.

'Just like her mummy...' A voice says and she turns to see Liam.

'How long have you been standing there?' Carla asks and he smiles.

'Long enough... Come here.' He replies putting his arm out to her.

'It just sucks, you know? I'm so grateful for Penelope and I love her to pieces but I can't help but think about what life would've been like if we had Lucas.' She says as he kisses the top of her head.

'I know. I think about him as well, and Paul, but I truly believe that they are both up there watching down on us and I truly believe that they sent Penelope to us.' He replies.

'I love you.' She whispers, her head resting against his chest as she cradles Penelope in between them.

'I love you too.' He says smiling.

The last four years has taken so much from them both. They've lost a son, they've lost friends and they've damaged relationships with certain family members... But it's also given them so much. They have two beautiful daughters, a nice home and they got married in 2010. They have their own little family and that's all they've ever really wanted. A lot can happen in four years...


	2. two

It's a little after 7:30am when he hears her little footsteps pad along the landing towards their bedroom. The door creaks open and she peeks her head around it.

'Morning, daddy.' She says smiling as she makes her way into the room and over to his side of the bed.

'Morning, baby girl...' He replies smiling.

'Mummy sleeping?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah, mummy's been up most of the night with Penelope so we don't want to wake her... Will we go downstairs and make some pancakes?' He asks glancing over at Carla; she's curled up on her side fast asleep, her right hand resting on the edge of the moses basket placed beside the bed.

'Okay, daddy.' Jasmine replies smiling. She rushes out the room and he picks his phone up and glances at his unread texts.

 **From Michelle :**

Hope your first night as a family of four went okay! Phone me if you need anything brought over x

Four. They were now officially a family of four, something they'd been wanting for years! Losing Lucas had destroyed Carla; he'd been at 22 weeks and there was just no way he could've survived on his own. His lungs weren't developed enough and he was absolutely tiny. Carla spent her whole pregnancy with Penelope terrified that something was going to go wrong but seeing the instantly look of relief on her face when the nurse placed Penelope in her arms made the last nine months so worth it for Liam.

* * *

'Hey, sweet girl... Are you hungry?' Carla asks as she lifts Penelope into her arms. She settles back against the pillows and pulls her top down allowing the newborn to latch on.

'You definitely look like your daddy... So did Jasmine when she was a baby though and now she's little a mini me.' She says smiling as she gently touches the little girl's cheek. She glances up at the bedroom door as Liam peeks his head around.

'Hey, beautiful... How are you doing this morning?' He asks.

'Hi. I'm okay, I'm tired and a bit sore but I'm okay.' She replies as he makes his way over to her.

'Jasmine is downstairs watching Sleeping Beauty. I heard her fussing.' He says glancing at Penelope.

'Mmm...' She replies quietly.

'Do you think we should send Jasmine to nursery?' He asks.

'No, let's keep her at home today. Spend some time as a family, although you might need to take her to the park later to run off some of that energy.' She replies smiling.

'Okay. Well you stay in bed as long as you need, okay? You're not on your own this time. I can look after Jasmine and bring you breakfast in bed if you want.' He says causing her to laugh.

'I'm quite alright, Liam. I think I'm just going to feed her then go back to sleep for an hour or so.' She replies and he smiles.

'Okay... I love you.' He says.

'I love you too.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Mummy!' Jasmine says smiling as Carla makes her way into the living room carrying Penelope.

'Hi, sweetpea... What are you making?' Carla asks slowly bending down next to her four year old.

'It's a card... Daddy helped me.' Jasmine replies grinning. She holds up the piece of paper which has been neatly folded in half and shows Carla the four little stick people on the front.

'Wow. Is that us?' Carla asks and Jasmine nods her head.

'That's you mummy, daddy, me and 'neleope.' Jasmine replies.

'You're such a good drawer. Do you want to show Penelope?' Carla asks and Jasmine grins.

'Please, mummy.' She replies. Carla adjusts the newborn in her arms until she's facing Jasmine.

'Look 'nelope this is for you!' Jasmine says smiling.

'You're such a good big sister... Where's daddy?' Carla asks.

'I'm right here... I thought you were staying in bed?' Liam replies helping her back up.

'I got bored. Plus I wanted to see my bestest big girl in the whole wide world.' Carla says and Jasmine grins.

'That's me, daddy! That's me.' She replies clapping her hands.

'I know it is... Why don't we watch a movie?' Liam suggests as Carla passes Penelope to him.

'Cinderella!' Jasmine shouts and Carla nods her head.

'Cinderella sounds good to me.' She replies.

* * *

'Are your parents going to come visit?' Carla asks curling her body against Liam's as they sit on the sofa, Jasmine curled up at the other side of him.

'I don't think so.' He replies.

'You don't think they'll come see their granddaughter?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'They never come see Jasmine so I don't see why they'll come see Penelope.' He replies.

'I'm sorry.' She says quietly.

'What for?' He asks.

'This is all my fault. You were close to your parents before I came along and ruined it.' She replies.

'You didn't ruin anything... I love you and if they can't accept that then they're the ones missing out, aren't they?' He says causing her to sigh.

'I know but-' She begins and he shakes his head.

'But nothing. You and the girls are all the family I need. Of course I'd love my parents to be involved in our life but they don't want to be and I'm not going to force them.' He says kissing the top of her head.


End file.
